1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera system having a modular printed circuit board arrangement, for example, for use in vehicles, for example, commercial vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly known camera systems usually comprise stacked printed circuit boards having a predetermined circuit board layout. For changing basic functions of a camera, for example image acquisition, image processing, signal transmission and electrical connections as well as possible additional functions, in conventional camera systems it is necessary to change the entire circuit board layout for exchanging, adding or omitting, respectively, individually required functions. Such changing of the entire circuit board layout is complex and expensive.
WO 00/46984 A1 relates to the way of constructing and mounting an intelligent camera including electronic configuration.
WO 2007/036308 A1 relates to an electrical imaging system with separated modules, in particular having the possibility to flexibly exchange a plurality of interface modules by using a common bus system.
DE 199 63 836 A1 relates to an electrical camera having a light sensitive sensor chip provided on a first printed circuit board and having at least a control circuit for driving the sensor chip.
US 2005/0099521 A1 relates to a camera for optical imaging in the wide angle range.